Cacophony in the Storm
by TheLastTARDIStech
Summary: Between Run Away Bride and Smith and Jones the Doctor has another companion Elise this is their story. Part two of Turning Tables.


Chapter 1: Cacophony In the Storm (Blinding)

**I believe I have said that I use a song to write each chapter. I am going to try and post that before I begin each chapter if you want to listen. It makes the story flow. This one is Blinding-Florence + The Machine from their CD Lungs.**

Elise pushed herself up from the bed. She had lost track of how long she had been alone. Each time she entered the console room he wouldn't speak to her. Here and there he had approached her asking for blood samples or scans. She always consented but never received his results. She started feeling like a science project. She could feel the TARDIS in her mind trying to sooth her and appreciated it greatly. However she attempted to send the TARDIS a picture of home.

Elise had never gone into great detail about where she came from in America. She obviously was a northerner from her accent but she had never even breached the subject. She wondered if the Doctor knew. He always seemed to know things before she even spoke them to him. The TARDIS seemed to nudge understanding and before Elise knew what was happening she found herself walking out of her room and down the hall. She didn't know what she was looking for till she was right in front of it. Before her stood a second cherry wood door she knew was not there before.

She hesitantly pushed past and her breath caught in her chest. Before her was nothing but blue skies and a small white house. Horses ran around inside a large fenced in area with a worn down blue barn. The grass was knee length and covered in specks of red, yellow, and purple wild flowers. She looked behind her as if she was a child entering a wardrobe to Narnia then ran through the door leaving it wide open. She knew the TARDIS was bigger on the inside but this pushed past all sense of reality. She didn't care if she was dreaming. She didn't want to wake up. She was home.

Elise ran ahead to the house at full pace. She came to the door and burst through. It was exactly the same as it had been.. before.. before. No she wouldn't think of it. Sending a silent heartfelt thank you to TARDIS she walked past her father's blue chair running her fingers over it. His scent ruffled into the air by the disruption of the fabric and brought tears to her eyes. She pushed them back refusing to ignore this gift the TARDIS was giving her.

She walked to her room and slowly opening the door, before her stood the rainbow atrocity. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud. Her room had one red wall, one purple, one blue and one yellow. The yellow wall was covered in notes her and her father used to leave each other when she was growing up. Each dated. "I believe in you princess.2/21/05" one read "I feel your pain as my own and I feel your joy as my own. You will be destined for greatness. 3/16/06" "Daddy, Why do I feel other people's emotions we need to talk. I love you 6/2/07" That would be the last message she left him. Then the house had burned to the ground. It was a total loss along with her mother father and baby sister.

Elise traced all the words allowing the tears to run free but she was not sad. She was so very grateful to see everything again. She never wanted to leave. She would hide here and never ever go back. She would dream of the dead as if death itself could be undone, live in the past, live in the as it should be.

Claps of thunder broke her dreams and she could feel him close to her. She ran to lock all the doors and windows but he was there standing at her doorway. His face was a mixture of sorrow and confusion. It was painted with pain and understanding. The Doctor always had this ability to make his eyes the window to his mind and she could always see him thinking a thousand things recognizing each. He didn't bother speaking he just walked into her room and sat on her bed. It was clad in soft black sheets wadded up at the foot with one lone teddy bear perched on her pillow. He grabbed it turning it over and over in his hands.

"So this is where you want to hide from me?" He asked with a flat tone.

"I wasn't hiding from you. I just wanted to see home and the TARDIS brought me here and I was lonely and I don't have to be here. I can feel them here and smell them. I know this place. Can I stay?" She felt the TARDIS begin to regret her decision to bring her here. She wasn't really making sense. She could tell it bothered the Doctor.

"Come ere." He said motioning for her to sit next to him. She sat without hesitation.

"This might be the most idiotic thing I have ever said. First no, you cannot stay here." Elise attempted to open her mouth to speak only to find his finder placed against her lips. "Because I am a selfish old fool and right now you need reality and I need you." The Doctor finished whispering the last three words.

Elise then began to feel like a trap. She could feel nothing but a sense of responsibility and the need to protect coming off his brain in waves. It tasted of shame and oh so much confusion. She got up and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her eyes pained and oh so beautiful. "You don't need ME. You think you need to protect me. There is a difference hero. One day, when you need it most, the universe will sing you to sleep and you will realize we are all here to protect you." Without another word she turned and walked away face clear eyes glistening with freshly needed tears.


End file.
